Mission: Forever
by N1kk1 Starlet
Summary: When all hope seems lost for the bravest warriors, Beth falls into a deep state of depression, and its up to Chris to comfort her. What happened during that time, however, was something no one would expect. (now a one-shot, sort of AU-ish since season 2 already came out) rated T for swearing.


**I know, I know. I should be writing my trilogy, but I had this idea in my head for a long-ass time. Did I mention that Bravest Warriors is my most recent obsession? WATCH IT. NAOW. Most episodes online are for about 5-7 minuets, created by the same dude who made _Adventure Time._ it's like... the r-rated version that'll probably only be accepted on MTV. **

**Also, what inspired me to write was the love story between Beth/Chris. X3 I have faith in these guys. I really do. **

**HNNNNNNGGGGGG. gah, its just oozing awesomeness! :D I hope you people enjoy this little two-shot I have for you... so here we go! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own bravest warriors, or any of it's characters. **

Mission: Forever.

"_Paralyzed Horse's log, July 3, 3085. Every day I hear and I see eternity, I am frozen in my knowledge of forever. But I belong only to one girl, nowhere can I see more clearly then into her heart. When Beth feels heartbreak, I'm stranded in the Stygian Void, helpless to comfort her, for I am just a horse. Sleep now, Bravest Warriors, and dream of doors and keys and Ralph Waldo Pickle Chips. Today something unnatural slipped into your universe, an octave of death, a tentacle of time. It is the final gift and it is not for you. Beth does not know this now, but this gift … is for her…" _

Beth Tedzuka yawned as the sun's rays gently kissed her skin. A cool breeze brushed past her. It was one of those days where you just didn't feel like doing anything. There were no calls from the neighboring planets, and no cry out for help. Wallow didn't dare say anything to jinx it.

The only thing that made the day a little less than perfect was that she was still worked up over her father. They had tried everything in figuring out that door, using whatever tools they had to pry the damn door open, but it still stayed in that same place, looming over them. They had long since given up on it.

Chris frowned as he turned his attention towards Beth, catching the deep, uncertain vibes from her. He took his feet out of the water and casually strolled over to her where she was; his heart rate beat a mile a minute. "Hey Beth. Everything okay?"

She didn't answer him as she just moved onto her side, curling up in a little. "I'm fine Chris. It's nothing."

"Well, you're surely acting like there's something," He replied. He nervously rolled back and forth on the heel of his foot. "C'mon. It's about your dad isn't it?"

Beth couldn't answer him as she bit her lip, trying hard not to show any tears to her team leader. Crying was a form of weakness. Danny noticed how close Chris was to her and grinned, nudging Wallow on the shoulder. He chuckled in response as he shook his head at the two.

Beth stared at the floor in silence before she got up, pushing Chris' hand away in the process. She hid her face in her hair as she ran back into the invisible fort.

"I-I don't understand… I'm trying to help her. We're all suffering just as much as she is." Chris muttered, really to no one in particular.

"Girls are a weird species." Wallow assured him, lying on his back in the water. "It took me forever to get used to Gale's mood swings."

"Or even Plum, too. And she's part werewif." Danny agreed. The small group of friends chuckled to break the tension. A small giggle joined in suddenly, and the group turned their heads in search of the noise. Speak of the devil.

"Aw, you guys were talking about me?" She cooed softly, eyeing Chris with a smile. He looked down at his toes. Danny blushed as he leaned against Wallow. He tried to keep a straight face as he stared at the girl's beauty.

"Haha, no. We know another Plum. But she's not as beautiful as you." He winked.

"Smooth Danny." Chris rolled his eyes.

Plum shook her head at the group and look back at the fort, as if she was searching for something. She then turned her head towards Chris. "Has anybody seen Beth? I need to speak with her about something."

_I don't think that's the only reason why she's here… _Chris thought and he scratched the back of his neck. He shrugged. "She's probably in the fort. The last time I checked."

Plum smiled gratefully and walked past Chris, giving him a little peck on the cheek. He blushed as his insides churned unhappily with this feeling. He didn't want to admit to himself that he liked the girl smooching on his face. She smirked at him and sped off, twisting her hips back and forth as she went to find Beth.

Danny threw up his arms in exasperation. "Dude, what gives! You know I've gotta thing for her!"

Chris shook his head as tears began to form in his eyes. "I-I know, I just don't know how to stop her. I'm sorry man! I'm falling so hard over Beth and I'm afraid that if… that if things go too far with me and Plum, then…"

Wallow sighed and started to climb out of the pool, grabbing a towel from Catbug. "Chris, chill. Everything's going to be fine. Just chalk it over with Tedzuka. This has been going on for too long."

"I'm really scared…" He sighed, looking down at the floor. "I've told you a hundred times already: I don't want biz to ruin our relationship."

Danny passed him a sympathetic smile, but his eyes held a hint of mischief. "Well you never know unless you ask." Chris chuckled bashfully as he looked back at the fort, his heart pounding. Yeah… He really did have to tell her now. He couldn't hold in any longer. His didn't know how much his heart could take.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chris sighed as he stared at the door in front of him. _I can't do this. _He thought fearfully, the nerves getting to his head already. He could hear Beth's crying muffled by the door, and Plum trying to console her. He put his hand on his neck to help him debate his options.

_I can't do this. _He repeated to himself again, sweat pouring down his forehead. But as much as he tried to command his feet to turn the other way, they wouldn't. He was in for a surprise when the handle creaked, and Plum decided to show her face. He tilted his head in confusion.

"Couldn't get to her?" He asked.

Plum shook her head as she stared back at the door. "I don't know what's wrong. Normally she's not this upset."

Chris sighed and looked around; he made sure that Wallow or Danny weren't spying on them. If anybody… he could trust her, right? She's Plum. He took a deep breath. "Listen. What I'm going to tell you is that you can't breathe a word of this to no one. It's… highly confidential." When she nodded, Chris leaned against the wall. "Beth's father isn't in the See-Through Zone. All of our parents (me, Danny, and Wallow) have been trapped in there for the past two years when they had to scout a mission. I think only Catbug can jump back and forth.

"We have no idea where her father is. I have a feeling that the door leads to where he is, but now I'm starting to have my doubts. It's putting a lot of anxiety on Beth knowing we've tried everything as of late." He explained, his eyes starting to water. Plum frowned at him but she nodded.

"I had… no idea. So you've been the ones to save the planets all this time?"

"That's us. We're _dorks," _He muttered, lightening up the conversation. Plum giggled. "To professor Fartsparkle, that is."

Plum stared at him with a twinkle in her eye. "Chris. Can't we talk about us now?"

Chris shook his head with a sigh, wanting nothing more than to be in the bathroom, comforting his best friend. "What's there to talk about?"

"You said that you didn't want me to give up!" She screeched, and Chris had to take a couple steps back.

"But that was before! Now's not the time." He replied. He stared at the red eyes that were beginning to form on Plum's face. "You didn't care about Beth at all, don't you? You just want to smooch my face!" _That's just freaky. Does it have something to do with the…? _

"**You will love me**." Plum hissed, her arms getting larger and longer by the second. "**And you're going to like this." **She pulled him close as she crashed her lips against his, and Chris tried to wriggle out of her grasp. It was bad timing that Beth decided to walk out the door, wanting to see what the fighting was all about.

"Ch-Chris?" She whispered; her heart unknowingly shattered into little pieces.

He gasped and pushed Plum off of him, who's arms fell back into their normal size. She blinked rapidly as she tried to pull of the everything-is-all-cool mode, but Beth didn't by it.

"Oh. Hey. Everything okay now?" She asked casually. Tears poured down Beth's face as she stared at her best friend in shock, shaking her head in bewilderment. Chris reached out his hand for her and was about to say something, anything, but he was too late. Beth had already run down the hall and slammed her bedroom door shut. Plum smirked as she turned back to her love-interest.

"Where were we?" She asked suggestively, giving him a sexy eyebrow. Chris shook his head at her, pushing her away with one arm.

"You were just leaving, actually."

* * *

"B….Beth?" Chris muttered, leaning his head against the door. _Why am I such a screw up? _ His long term friend didn't answer him. "Beth, just open the door."

"NO! Get the fuck away!" She screeched, fighting back a sob. Chris had to do a double take. Beth never cursed like that…

"I'm not leaving until you come out." He muttered stubbornly.

"Why should you care?!"

"B-because, I…" _Just say it! Just say it, damn you! _ "I lo-"

"You think that you have the nerve to go ahead and kiss my best friend after everything we've done together?"

"No Beth! You've got it all wrong! _She_ kissed _me!_"

"I've heard that before." Beth sighed, hiding her face in her pillow. "How can I trust anything that comes out of your mouth?"

"I-" Before Chris can even comprehend what was happening, his eyes began to glow yellow. The door slammed off of its hinges with so much force that it smashed through the wall, and skipped into the lake as if it weighed nothing. Beth sat up in her bed in shock of his powers, her cheeks flushed red from crying.

Chris' face softened at this, now that he could see her, but he was still pretty pissed. At Plum, at himself… he didn't know what to think.

"Beth," He tried again, and walked a little closer. Danny and Wallow heard the crash from the other room. They ran into the hallway in a split-second, their eyes growing wide at the sight.

"Dude, he totally Emotion Lorded that door!" Danny cheered, and Wallow slapped his head.

"Shut the hell up."

"Beth. I've been holding in these feelings for too long. Words can't express how I feel for you, how I need you. Plum came onto me. I felt nothing. In fact, I _hated_ it. I know I shouldn't bash on your friend right in front of you, but... I don't know any way else to put it. And… with regarding to your dad, I know it hurts. You need someone to t-talk to. So, I just want to tell you that if you ever want to vent, I-I'm here okay? I'm your b-best friend." He muttered the last word, looking down at his feet.

"Chris…" Beth whispered, beginning to cry even harder now. These were tears of joy, though. She wasn't upset any longer. _I'm an idiot. _She thought to herself, a new feeling coming over her. Chris was always there for her. She tried to convince her heart that he was just trying to be nice all those years, that there was no meaning behind his actions. But she couldn't hide the fact that he acted differently than the other boys. Instead of trying to impress her, or being a flirt, he was shy, and, she remembered, a little scared. The blushes, the staring, the kindness… She didn't even give it a second glance. After all those years… she couldn't lie to herself and say that maybe she _did _fall in love with the blond haired boy as well.

"No, you're not." she finally spoke up. Chris took a step back.

"Wh-what do you mean, Beth?"

"I mean… I-I mean that I… I really like you too Chris."

"O_oohhhh_!" Danny and Wallow said together, giggling. They were active Chris/Beth shippers; and now here they were, witnessing their favorite couple confess. Wallow eagerly stuffed chips into his mouth.

"Th-the feelings not totally one-sided." Beth carried on, hiding her blushing face with her hands. "I-I'm sorry I… blurted it out at the wrong time…this is stupid."

Chris just stared at her for the longest moment, before breaking into a wide grin. He laughed and ran over to her, wrapping her hands around her waist. "Oh Beth…"

"Chris! What are you—_mmmph_!" She was cut off when Chris pressed his lips against hers. Danny literally fell backwards and Wallow pumped his fist in the air, while Catbug merely awed at the scene. He was a sucker for mushy stuff.

Chris broke apart from her, grinning. Beth sighed and nuzzled her face into his neck, her cheeks flushing a brilliant red. All was silent. Then, taking a deep breath, both lovers spoke four words that could end a freaking war: "I'll love you. Forever."

"JINX!" Wallow cried out, clapping his hands together with a joyous laugh.

**THE END **

**EDIT: 11/1/13. Decided to make this into a one-shot, for no reason whatsoever. Anyways, hope you guys liked some Chris and Beth. **


End file.
